


The Night Hermione Wanted To Be Fun.

by SaraWeasley101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk!Hermione, F/M, First Kiss, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts hallway, Kissing, Late at Night, No Plot/Plotless, Shirtless Ron, Snogging, Teenage necking, Underage Drinking, drunk, drunk hermione, non-canon, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWeasley101/pseuds/SaraWeasley101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron said Hermione wasn't fun.<br/>Hermione wanted to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Hermione Wanted To Be Fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago, but I think this fandom needs more drunk!Hermione fic. I just love them. Almost read them all! Anyway, this is my contribution.

Hermione was drunk. So, so, so drunk. She wasn't really the type, but she did it anyway. You see, that day, Ron said something that really affected her...

_A few hours ago..._

-No, Harry, don't ask Hermione, you know how she is...

\- And how am I like, Ronald?

Ron's face turned bright red. He never saw her there, he just assumed she was at the Library, as always. Yet, there she was, only a few feet from them. She was talking with some girls, but then all her attention turned towards the two boys. 

-Like, hermm...

She walked up to them. Ron knew she was frustratred by the way her shoulders were moving.

-Ron just meant that it isn't your style, that's all.

-What's not ''my style''?

There was an awkward silence. Should the boys tell her?  To _Hermione?_ She usually was so straight up to the rules...? They probably shouldn't.

-Harry James Potter! Tell me right now what's not my style.

To be honest, Harry was a little bit scared of her. So he decided to come clean.

-Drink? Play drinking games? Hang out after hours?

And then, Ron said a thing too much: 

-Having fun?

Hermione was about to reply with a sneaky come-back, but decided it wasn't worth it, for once, and ran away.

_Back to the present time..._

There she was, drunk as hell, and it was all Ron's fault. He said she wouldn't do it. So she did. She was tired of always being the good girl, the one that no one asked out. Her head was dizzy, and she was walking back to her dormroom with Ginny, who was just as wasted as her. They finally arrived and Ginny mysteriously succeeded at opening the door. They got in and Hermione went straight to bed.

But she couldn't sleep. She started thinking. Drunk Thinking. _'Ron was cute tonight. That green shirt was made for him. I managed to see his muscles through it. Mmm...Stop! Hermione! You are not that type of girl, you do not fantasize about one of your friend! But he offended me so bad today! I hope he regrets what he said. I hope I proved him wrong. I want to prove him wrong. I don't want him to think I'm some kind of lame girl who can't have fun. I'm not! I know how to have fun! But does he knows that? I should go tell him. I should totally go tell him that I can have fun, too!'_

Ron, on his side, was in the boy's washroom, cleaning his face in his pajamas. He was drunk, but he could keep alchool quite right. Weasley fiber. Suddently, he heard someone walk in the hallway. _'That's weird, I am the only one of the guys left up.'_ He opened the door to a very drunk Hermione.

-Hermione?!? What are you doing up here? Why aren't you in bed...?

-RON! She said, jumping and throwing her arms around his neck, propelling them on the wall behind Ron.

-Hermione? She let go of him, but stayed really close, with her wrists on his shoulders.

-I wanted to...to...

She stopped to think. What was she here for, again?

-To what, Hermione?

-To tell you that I, too, can have fun! Not just that Lavender bitch knows how to party! I can too! I'm not just some kind of prude girl and...

-Hermione! We are both drunk and it's pretty late, we should go to sleep.

-Ron?

-Hmm..?

-You are shirtless.

At this point, Hermione's brain went blank. This didn't happened often, but that night, with all the booze, and with Ron, a shirtless Ron nonetheless, nothing was left. Ron, though, was still there. And, from his point of view, there was this incredibly gorgeous girl, awesome hair, great body, swollen lips...really close to him, at less than a feet away, in her pajamas, which consisted of a tiny shirt and tiny shorts, telling him he was shirtless. But, more than that, this girl was no one else than Hermione. His best friend. She was smart, clever, brilliant! She was courageous and loyal and everything he ever wanted.

-Err..Yes, I am.

The eye contact that followed didn't need any words. All was said. At least, to Hermione, everything was said. So, she kissed him hard. She pushed the whole of her body against his, and Ron, surprised, put his hands on her hip and dragged her closer. His chest bursted out of feelings. Surprise, mostly. Lust, too. He ran his hand through her hair, pulling her in. She opened her mouth and asked for entrance. Their tongues touched gently, body still scotched, but the more time they spent connected, hurry became obvious. He turned her around and trapped her between the wall and him. He broke the kiss, leaning to her neck, licking, kissing, biting. A moan escaped Hermione's throat. That very sound sent a rush of blood to Ron's business. She pushed herself up, putting her legs around his waist. Far from complaining, Ron grabed her arse, to hold her still. Hermione, who was starting to feel the loss of Ron's mouth, left his chin up with her left hand and brought his lips to hers, circling his neck with her arm.

They might as well have spent the night in that hallway, in front of the boys' bathroom. But, soon, too soon, Hermione broke their embrace. She walked away from the wall and Ron. She looked at him, trying to ignore his arousal, when her heart skipped a beat. An alarming sound escaped her mouth and she ran away. Ron, still in the moment, didn't fully realized what just had happened. He just snogged Hermione! The girl that hunted his dream! He kissed her! And she sure kissed him back!

That night, Ron went to bed smiling. I can assure you, he had the best of dream. Hermione, her, went to bed thinking. Did she just had her first snog? with Ron? Ronald Weasley? The more she thought of it, the more it made sense. Ron & Hermione. That sounded the best.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kuuuuuuudos & coooooooomments are always ALWAYS appreciated! Thanks guys!


End file.
